


vertigo

by haibas



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Afterlife AU, Bittersweet Ending, DR1 CHAPTER 2 SPOILERS, DR1 CHAPTER 3 SPOILERS, Drabble, M/M, Trigger Happy Havoc, Very angst, danganronpa - Freeform, my babies i love them so much they deserve the world, sad emptiness i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haibas/pseuds/haibas
Summary: ishimondo drabble??? in 2020?? it's more likely than you think. this is what i imagine it went like after taka.. ya know... <3
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, ishimondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	vertigo

Vertigo, presynchope, disequilibrium. Feelings of unease, unbalance, instability.

As he groggily opened his eyes, Kiyotaka was met with an expanse of white. The sky was soft, glowing. Nothing like he’d seen, or remembered, from Hope’s Peak.

There was a pounding sensation in his temples. Pain. This registered quicker than his surroundings. How long had he been here? This is as much as Taka could make out at the moment. 

Taka shakily got up from the floor, almost doubling over from the throbbing in his head. Where exactly was he? The past few days, he’d been largely absent, choosing the comfort and solitude of his room over interactions with the others. 

Now that Mondo was gone, what was the point, right? There’d been no one else who was quite as close to Taka as Mondo was. No one else had comforted him, made him feel safe, and made him feel wanted like Mondo had. And in such a short amount of time, too. Much more than his family ever had.

“Man, I didn’t think you’d get here so fast.”

Taka whipped around, still in a haze. His eyes were able to register a familiar figure. Was that…?

“You’re finally here. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Taka’s eyes widened. “No. It can’t be…. I’m dreaming. You’re not real.”

“I’d thought I’d be waiting for a long time…. I mean, I was willing to wait, but…”

In an instant, his feet went as fast as they could go. He latched onto the male in front of him and gripped him in his arms, tears forming. 

“You’re real. Mondo, I’m home.”


End file.
